The Forgotten Filly
by Middi Kayne
Summary: This is the story of The Black's grandson, Magick Thunder. It's called The Forgotten Filly because nobody knew Magick Thunder's mother was sired by The Black.
1. intro

"Once, long ago, there was a stallion called the Black. He was an amazing race horse, and everyone wanted a foal off him. Before the boat he was on was shipwrecked, he impregnated one of the mares on the ship. Her name was Precious Wonder. She was my mother. No one knows about my lines. No one knows about me. I mean nothing to no one, and now I pass my father's lines to you, my son," my mother said to me. These were the last words I heard from my mother before she died. She left me when I was only 4 months old. I was so alone. I was alone in a strange world, surrounded by many other horses, none of which knew I was here. I am a yearling, and my name is Magick Thunder. A week after my mother abandoned me, I set out to find someone to be with. My mother was never accepted by a herd. My father was another reject, captured soon after my conception. I ran as far as I could, and there, in the distance, I saw a herd. There were 3 other colts and 5 fillies. I ran over to them, and the biggest colt stepped in front of me.  
  
"My name is Slate," he said, looking deeply into my eyes. "This is my herd. What do you want here?" I felt very intimidated by Slate, but I didn't move.  
  
"My name is Magick Thunder. I was wondering if I could join your herd," I replied. He sneered at me, and looked about ready to tell me off, when a very beautiful, pure white filly stepped up next to him.  
  
"Come on, Slate. Let him join us. We need as many others as we can get. Please, Slate," she whispered softly. She looked me in the eye and smiled sweetly. My heart melted at that very moment. Slate looked at me and nodded his head.  
  
"You may join us, Magick Thunder," he said, sounding slightly hesitant. I thanked him, and I stepped into the circle of foals.  
  
"My name is Ice," the white filly said, stepping forward. A dun filly stepped up next to her.  
  
"I'm Poison."  
  
"I'm Midnight's Angel," said a filly with a creamy, dark brown coat, white socks, and a white blaze on her forehead.  
  
"I'm Chesapeake," said a chestnut filly. She, too, had a white blaze.  
  
"And my name is Dream," a beautiful dark gray filly with 3 black socks and one white sock said, stepping forward, a grin on her face.  
  
"I'm Phantom," said a palomino colt.  
  
"And I am Copper," said a red colt. I shook my black mane and smiled at them all. I am a very dark gray, with dappled gray spots all over my body, but I have black socks on all 4 legs, and a black mane and tail. My mother had white socks, and she told me my father was pure red. How I got my black socks, I'll never know. Maybe it was from the Black, I thought, remembering what my mother had told me before she passed on. Since I came to the herd, I have made very good friends with Ice, Midnight's Angel, Dream, and Phantom. Copper and Slate keep to themselves a lot, they don't usually talk to anyone else except Ice. One day, she pulled me aside.  
  
"Magick, there is something you should know. Copper and Slate are jealous of you. Very jealous. Slate has been the top dog around here ever since the herd came together. It was only Copper and him when I came with Poison. When Chesapeake came, Slate thought he was going to get to sire 2 foals, when we come of age. Then Phantom came along, and changed all his plans. Dream and Angel came as a pair, and Slate and Copper got very excited. They were going to sire 2 foals, and leave only one for Phantom. They were very excited, and them came along you. Slate was going to sire Dream's first foal, as well as Angel's. Then you come along, and now Dream is in love with you," she explained.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Dream is in love with you. She wants YOU to sire her first foal, and, when she told Slate that, he talked about a battle. You know, a leadership battle." My eyes widened in fear. I looked over at the pure black horse, and shuddered.  
  
"Ice, I don't want to fight him! He can sire Dream's foal, he can sire the foal that I was to sire, too! I don't want to fight him! I really don't," I said, scared. I had never been this scared since my mother left. Ice wrapped her neck around mine.  
  
"Magick, you're a wonderful horse. You're beautifully built, you're strong, and you hold a lot more favor with all of us, except Copper, of course, than Slate does. He didn't talk about a fight to the death. but it could lead to one. Magick, I love you," she said.  
  
"Huh?" I asked, stunned. She looked at me, her blue eyes sparkling.  
  
"I love you, Magick. Ever since I first laid eyes on you, I lost everything I ever had for Slate. Slate told me that I was going to be his lead mare, and I wanted nothing more. Then you came around. I don't want to be HIS lead mare. I want to be yours."  
  
"But I'm not the leader!" I protested. Her eyes sparkled, and she smiled.  
  
"Yet." She trotted off. Slate saw her and turned to me, his big brown eyes ablaze with anger. He charged at me, and I couldn't see anything. 


	2. halfsisters

I charged at him, and my hoof connected with his knee. He was sent sprawling across the grass, his leg bleeding. He was quickly back on his feet, though I knew he was badly hurt. His knee was bleeding profusely. He charged at me again, and I felt his teeth dig into the side of my neck. I quickly bit him, and he tried to pull away, but only succeeded in making my bite that much worse. I was very, very angry by this time, and I charged at him before he was fully ready. I delivered a crushing blow to his bad leg, sending him to the ground. I galloped over to him and reared over him, ready to stomp on his chest. Fear overcame him and he closed his eyes. He cupped his ears forward and thumped his tail. I brought my legs down right next to his head.  
  
"I. I'm sorry," he said. I glared at him.  
  
"You may be the founder of this herd," I said, "but you sure can't lead it very well." Slate lowered his eyes. I stepped away from him and let him get up. All the other horses were standing around, watching us, scared. Slate walked away with Copper at his heels, and he was limping very badly. I was bleeding from my neck, and had multiple cuts along my back. Ice came up to me and wrapped her neck around mine.  
  
"That was amazing," she whispered. We whuffed noses, and that's when Dream trotted over next to her.  
  
"Magick, that was SOOOOOOOOOOO.. Wow," she nickered. I grinned at her. Phantom ran over and he reared in front of me. He was very excited.  
  
"Wow! Magick, dude, that was AWESOME! Dude. how'd you do it? Was it scary? DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE THAT WAS AWESOME!" I laughed.  
  
"Phantom, calm down," I said. His feet connected with the earth again, and he smiled at me, his mane on his face. He blew at it, to no avail, so he shook his head.  
  
"So?! How was it?! No one has ever done that before! NO ONE! Weren't you SCARED?" Dream asked softly.  
  
"Yes, I was scared. But...he was being a real jerk, and HE charged ME first, and I'm not about to let myself get beaten by another horse, if I can help myself," I said. Ice nodded.  
  
"He WAS being a jerk. He and Copper are jealous of Magick." She looked me over and her liquid brown eyes melted. "I don't see how they couldn't be." Dream looked at her somewhat angrily, but I smiled at her, and she didn't seem mad anymore. To my surprise, and every one else's, Copper came over and congratulated me on my win. He explained that he was the second in command, so he always hung around with the leader. He smiled at me. I smiled back at him hesitantly, and then we heard Slate's call.  
  
"Hey, you! There's a filly here to see you," he called mockingly, looking me straight in the eye. I trotted over, and he stepped aside. This filly looked to be only about four or five months old. She looked very scared, and somewhat intimidated by Slate and I. She looked like my mother. She was a dark bay, with 3 white socks and a white star on her head. All the other horses came over, and the poor filly curled herself up and began to shake. Angel stepped forward and laid down on the ground next to her. The filly looked up at her.  
  
"Come, sweetie. Get on my back," she whispered. The little foal stood up on shaky legs and got on Angel's back. Angel carried her the short distance over to the shallow, rocky pond, and let her down. She laid down, again, next to the small filly, and the filly looked at us.  
  
"My name is Lilypad," she said. I stepped forward.  
  
"I'm Magick Thunder. Now, why are you here?"  
  
"My father said you could help me."  
  
"Your father? How does your father know me?"  
  
"He said he's your father."  
  
"MY father? But. my father is in captivity."  
  
"I was born in captivity. My mother died giving birth to me. My father helped me escape. He told me everything about you, and he told me that you would take care of me." 


	3. Lost Relatives and remembered scars

I stared at Lily in silence. Angel stepped up.  
  
"Magick, you're the leader of the herd. You go do what you have to do. I'll watch over Lilypad," she said. I smiled at her, and trotted off, Phantom, Ice, and Copper at my heels. We were looking for stray horses. We came upon a cave, where we heard the sound of hooves on stone, and moans of pain. We walked slowly into the cave, and the farther to the back we went, the louder the sounds got. Finally, after pushing our way past some thick stuff hanging from the ceiling, we saw a mare. There were legs sticking out from the birth canal, and we wanted to help, but couldn't, so we just watched in awe. Only after the filly was born did we notice the black lump next to her, which was trying to stand. Ice looked at me.  
  
"Twins," she nickered softly. The mare quickly looked at us.  
  
"How long have you been standing there?" she asked quickly, eyeing us.  
  
"We saw you give birth to the second filly," I replied.  
  
"Well then, nosey brats, what is it you want?"  
  
"Do you belong to a herd, ma'am?" I asked. She looked away.  
  
"No. I'm all alone," she replied sadly.  
  
"We could use an adult in our herd," I said softly, and took a step closer. She laid down next to the second-born filly, and licked the birth sac off of her. I took another step closer, but she bared her teeth to me, so I stepped back to my original position, between Phantom and Ice. The mare looked at us closely.  
  
"What is your name?" she asked me.  
  
"My name is Magick Thunder," I replied surely.  
  
"Magick Thunder? Star dance's boy." she murmured.  
  
"Star dance? That was my mother's name," I said.  
  
"I know. She was my sister," the mare replied. Copper, Ice, Phantom and I gasped. She bowed her head sadly. I stepped forward.  
  
"You're. my mother's sister?" I asked her.  
  
"Yes. I am your aunt Moonshine," she said. She stood up. The first-born filly finally stood up. I watched as she latched on to her mother's nipple and drank. The second born filly, only about 10 minutes old, scrambled awkwardly to her feet, just to fall back down again. A silence fell over everyone, as we watched in awe to see the young filly stand. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the filly was able to stand. She stepped towards her mother, and fought her twin for the nipple. Moonshine smiled at her new foals. Then, she finally looked at me.  
  
"I want to join you," she stated quietly. I nodded my head, and she stepped forward. The fillies stopped fighting for a bit, and just bounced along after their mother. We led her back to the place where the herd was, and she turned to me.  
  
"Thank you, Magick Thunder."  
  
"No worries."  
  
"What are the fillies' names?" Ice asked quietly. Moonshine smiled. Both the fillies looked at her. They looked exactly the same, both of them pure, shining black with a white star on their head.  
  
"This one," she said, jerking her head at the first-born, "is Midnight Raven. Her sister is Black Sunshine."  
  
"Awesome," Phantom exclaimed. By this time most of the other horses had gathered around.  
  
"Who's this?" Slate asked.  
  
"This is my aunt Moonshine. She'll be joining us," I replied simply. I introduced my aunt and newborn cousins to everyone, and Angel pulled me aside.  
  
"Magick, I don't understand what is going on with your sister," she said. She led me over to the creek, where Lily was laying on the ground, still as could be, her eyes rolled back as if she was frightened. She opened her mouth, but the voice that came out was not hers.  
  
"Good job, filly. You've brought my son to me. Magick Thunder! I need you! I need you to come get me, and bring me home. Please, son," came the voice. It was a male voice, and I was figuring it was my father.  
  
"Father. why?"  
  
"I am being abused. I am not being fed, and I am being tortured to all extent. Please, Magick, come with your sister and break me out of here," the voice said.  
  
"Father. I don't know anything about where you are! I don't even know you. How can I trust you?"  
  
"Believe in me. You believe in Lilypad! Believe in me, son, and help me get back home."  
  
"Alright, dad, but. where are you?"  
  
"I know where he is." It was Lily's voice this time.  
  
"You're sure, Lilypad?"  
  
"Yes, I'm positive."  
  
"Father, we will come."  
  
"I'm expecting you." Almost before he was done speaking, Lily was on her feet, her eyes where they should be, smiling. I turned to Angel.  
  
"I need to go rescue my father." Angel glanced at Lily, and she pulled me away again.  
  
"I don't think she is to be trusted, Magick," she whispered.  
  
"Why not?" I asked, surprised.  
  
"Because my mother was in a herd, and she was given a mark. She had a scar on her withers that looked like a diamond. The lead stallion gave it to every mare and filly," she said.  
  
"Yeah? So? Your mom had a scar."  
  
"Magick! Lily has that scar!"  
  
I think I'll leave it there for now. HAHAHA! LoL I will update if I get any reviews! *glares at readers* HAHAHA! I want 5 reviews before updating again. So, that means a grand-spanking total of six. LoL. And they can't be crap, either. They need to be good, honest reviews. Not "Hey! Um. here's a review UPDATE SOON!" or anything like that. Those don't count. HAHAHA! 


	4. What do you mean put down?

Disclaimer- (I TOTALLY forgot about this! *blushes*) I do not own the Black Stallion. I do, however, own Magick Thunder, Ice, Slate, Poison, and all the other characters that you do not recognize.  
  
A/N- I am going to start giving my reviewers their own section!  
  
Stormy Lady- You're right, I do need to slow down. But I have so many ideas for this story running through my head and I can't help it! I will try to slow down, though.  
  
Socks the Leader- I'm glad you love my story! I think this one is my best fanfiction out of them all. I know that in a real horse herd there is only one stallion, but who says that... well, never mind, you'll find out. *sticks tongue out* LoL.  
  
Devil Filly666- thanks for saying that my story deserves ten stars out of five! LoL that makes me proud! I'm really glad that people like my story, I thought it was going to be boring and I was going to get lots of flames when I posted it! Oh well, I guess it's just nervousness or something. LoL  
  
Rainbow paradise- thanks for all the helpful hints. I know everyone is wondering what is up with Lilypad, and how she safely arrived. That comes later, so stay tuned! LoL. And I hope you're right that reviews will soon be pouring in (hint hint LoL)  
  
A/N OK are you all eager to find out what happens next? Good! I've made a decision- whenever I post a new chapter, at least 2 people must review it. So, before chapter 5 is posted, I want there to be a total of 9 reviews. You people rock! I only asked for 6 reviews, and I got 7! I'm so happy! ::huggles to all reviewers!:: Oh, and one more thing- nobody (except me) noticed this, but in the first chapter I say that Ice's eyes are blue, but in the second I said that her liquid brown eyes melted. Obviously, that was a typo. But I can't find where I typed them up, so please just over look that, she has blue eyes! OK here's the story!!!  
  
I looked at her questioningly. She nodded, her mane getting in her eyes.  
  
"So... she's lying?" I asked. She nodded again. She shook her mane away from the scar to show me.  
  
"Wait. If you were in a herd, then...." I began. She cut me off.  
  
"They think I killed my mother. She... she fell off a cliff and snapped her neck, and my father thinks I did it. So I ran away. Dream was with me, she was my best friend in the herd. Her mother didn't accept her, but her older sister raised her so she wouldn't die. Dream never really liked Cloud, but her mother didn't want her, so she was stuck. She ran away with me. There have been many times when we needed to hide, because the herd came looking for us. Slate only protected us because he's conceited and he wants to sire our foals," she said.  
  
"What should I do about Lily?" I asked, not wanting to cause her any pain thinking about her mother.  
  
"Well, I don't think she is to be trusted. I mean, there is no way that she could have made it here. I think..." she looked over at Lily, and sighed. "Magick, she can't be your sister."  
  
"Why not?" I asked. She looked sad.  
  
"Because... I saw your father, when he was captured. He killed a man. They... they put him down, Magick," she whispered softly.  
  
"What?" I asked. I had no idea what she was talking about.  
  
"Oh, sorry. My mother escaped from captivity, so she knows about that. The two-legged creatures can 'put down' animals. They... there's no gentle way to put this...they killed your father. Right as they caught him, because he killed one of them. Therefore, Lilypad could not be your sister. Or you half-sister," she said gently. I was shocked.  
  
"Well then...who was that talking to me?" I asked. She shook her head.  
  
"I have no idea," she replied honestly. I sighed deeply. Lily was watching us, her brown eyes shining, and she looked excited.  
  
"I am not going to let her know that I am not going to go because I don't believe her. I need to tell her something else," I said quickly. Angel quickly whuffed noses with me and walked over to Lily. I followed her, wondering if she had a plan. As soon as I was there she put her nose against mine. I was very surprised.  
  
"Well, are you ready, Magick?" Lilypad asked me. I looked at Angel, who shook her head at Lily.  
  
"He isn't going," she said.  
  
"Why not?! Our father needs him," she said, exasperated. Angel smiled at me.  
  
"He needs to be here when his foal is born," she answered simply. 


	5. Violent Tempers

Disclaimer- (See chapter 4)  
  
Hey this is my fifth chapter! How TOTALLY exciting! LoL. I'm really sorry the last chapter was so short but I really wanted to update and I didn't have much time. ::frowns:: sorry.  
  
Reviewers- Socks the Leader- Still one of my biggest fans, I see ;-) LoL. I know it was a little short but I was eager to review, and I was busy. Sorry!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Solo Rider- I am not going to tell you what happens with all the siring. LoL. You'll have to wait, like everyone else. ::sticks tongue out:: LoL. This is the best story you've read?? ::faints:: LoL. Ttul!!  
  
Devil Filly666- I will add more detail in this chapter! You'll be relieved to know what their surroundings look like. I picture it, and it's really pretty. Anyway, I'm like, itching to write, so I will!  
  
Writer*of*Stories- When Ice told Magick that she loved him, it doesn't mean that she's IN love with him. It just means that she has a strong emotion for him. I know she said that she wants to be his lead mare. Let me tell you about Ice. She's a vixen. I mean, she seems so innocent, but she gets more and more flirtatious with Magick as the story goes. You'll see.  
  
Lily's jaw dropped, and I could hardly restrain mine from doing the same. Then, after remembering that this wasn't real, I turned to Lily.  
  
"Sorry, but she's right. I am not going to be like our father, who my mother said wouldn't have ca-"  
  
"Lilypad! What are you doing here? I've been looking all over for you! And who is this?" a mare was yelling, running towards us. Lily looked upset. She tried to run away, but the mare stopped right in front of her.  
  
"Who is this?? and where have you been? Dammit lily I've been so worried!" the mare exclaimed. Lily didn't look in her eyes.  
  
"Lily, you will answer your mother!" she yelled. I widened my eyes at her and she looked away, ashamed. The mare lightly pushed on Lily, and they turned and left. That's when I turned to Angel. She looked sad.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked her.  
  
"I feel bad having had to tell you that your father is dead," she replied. I gasped.  
  
"My father is...dead?" I asked slowly. She nodded grimly. I gave her a disbelieving look.  
  
"No. He's still alive. You're lying to me, Angel!" she shook her head. I was getting angry. I kicked her.  
  
"Dammit! YOU'RE LYING!" I bellowed. I ran away. I ran through the thick trees, until I came to a stone cliff. I ran up it, my hooves clattering like mad. I could hear something behind me, but I didn't turn around. I just kept running. MUST KEEP RUNNING, I thought. There was no way my father was dead. I mean, it didn't matter to me what became of Lily, the little flea-bitten, lying piece of scum. But Angel wasn't right. They didn't kill my father. I finally reached the top of the stone structure, and stood on the ledge, looking at the long fall. I could hear slow, steady footsteps coming up the structure, and saw a flash of white. Ice had come to get me. She stopped abruptly right next to me. We stood in silence for a while, and she finally broke the silence.  
  
"She'll be OK. You only got some skin. But she's OK," she said. Obviously she was talking about Angel. I just stared ahead. She gently nuzzled my face. I turned my head quickly and missed biting her by half a second. She looked at me, puzzled. There was hatred in my eyes. She backed away, looking at me as if I was some kind of monster.  
  
"ANGEL? ANGEL WILL BE OK? WELL THAT'S FINE, BUT WHAT ABOUT ME?! MY FATHER IS DEAD! I WAS FOOLED BY A STUPID LITTLE FILLY! MY LIFE IS POINTLESS! I'M GOING TO THROW MYSELF OVER THIS FRIENDLY CLIFF," I screamed. I turned back around, and was about to jump, when she stepped up next to me. She looked down at it, looking very unhappy.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked her.  
  
"Well, if you're gonna jump, I'll have to jump with you, of course," she replied.  
  
"As will I," said a voice from behind us. 


	6. Suprising Decisions

*~*Chapter Six- Surprising Decisions*~*  
  
Ice didn't seem to hear the voice, but I did. I quickly turned around and was face-to-face with Star Dance. I took a step back, and I could feel rocks slip out from underneath my hoof, and she kept walking towards me.  
  
"Magick Thunder, my son, what are you doing? I know that you are confused, and mourning. Though you never knew Devil's Remedy, your father, you loved him. Look at all the beautiful mares you have! My son, you are the strongest of them all! You will battle the other stallions, and you will win. Ice, Poison, Midnight's Angel, Chesapeake, and Dream will all be your mares! Give yourself time to see your greatness. I'm proud of you, Magick," she said. Then, before I could react, she disappeared. Ice was looking at me, concerned.  
  
"Are you OK, Magick?" she asked gently. I nodded slowly, and she smiled playfully at me.  
  
"Race?" she asked. I grinned.  
  
"Are you really challenging me? With my lines? I'll bet your sorry rear! But, come on, let's race. LOSER!" I yelled playfully. We were off, the clattering of our hooves thundering in our ears as we tore down the structure. We reached the grass, and, without missing a beat, tore through the forest, Ice always at my head. But that was only because I was giving her a break. I put on a burst of speed and flew past her. I could hear a faint snort, and she too put on a burst of speed and caught up to me. Our manes were blowing all over, but it was great fun. One minute I was racing next to her, the next minute she fell back and I was running alone, hearing her faint calls. I turned my head back and saw her big blue (A/N see? BLUE! Lol) eyes were wide with fear. I looked back to see what she was afraid of, and, before I knew what was happening, there was something soft around my neck. I was face to face with one of those two-legged creatures, and his eyes held calm and determination. He looked directly into my eyes. My mind screamed at me to run, but my body was frozen. I could feel something warm against my neck, and he slowly stepped forward. I moved with him, beyond my control. I was in a trance-like state. He was about to lead on a big, loud thing that smelled funny and did not look at all welcoming (A/N it's a trailor), but he was knocked down. By...SLATE? YES! Slate had...saved me? There was fierce anger in his eyes, and he trampled him, screaming his battle cry. Two of the other two-leggers rushed at Slate, and, after taking it off me, threw that horrid thing around his neck. He screamed and reared, and brought his hooves down hard on the creature. Strange noises were coming from what I guess was their mouths, and I think I heard something like 'the Black'. They got Slate off the him. He was dead. I could smell blood, mixed with his fear, and it made me sick. They got Slate into the big thing and, before they could close the door, he looked at me. He looked happy that they had him and not me. I was puzzled. Before I could do anything the door was closed, and Slate was gone. Ice appeared next to me. She nuzzled my neck.  
  
"Come on, let's go back," she said. I glared at her.  
  
"No! Slate saved my life! I have to save his," I retorted. 


	7. Operation Slate

*~*Chapter Seven- Operation Slate*~*  
  
Ice's eyes grew very wide, and she looked closely at me.  
  
"You sure you're OK, Thunder? You just said you were going to save Slate."  
  
"Yup. I'm definitely fine," I responded. She sighed, and turned her back to me.  
  
"I'd go with you, but then no one will know what happened to you. I need to tell the others. I'm sorry, Magick," she said, turning around. But she was greeted by a cloud of dust from my hooves. I was chasing the thing that took Slate, staying at a safe distance. I could hear the thrashing, crashing, banging, and screaming Slate was doing in there, and I felt guilty. I was glad I had strong legs, and I kept myself hidden in the brush. Occasionally the thing stopped and left some horses go to other creatures, but Slate never got off, hard as he tried, and he never saw me. I guess we had been going for about two days, and the thing stopped. A very angry, sweaty, spirited Slate was led off the thing, a think red something hanging from the red thing on his face. This was handed to a young two- legger. He took Slate's face in his hands and rubbed it. He pulled on the red thing, but Slate didn't move. The man got close, too close for Slate's fiery personality, and Slate bit him. He snatched his limb back, and was bleeding. A loud, strange sound came from his mouth, and another of them came out with something long and thin. I handed it to the other, and took hold of the red thing. The man that Slate had bitten went to his rear and snapped it across his rear. Slate bucked, but the creature in front kept him from running. The one with the thing kept beating him, until finally Slate lowered his head and allowed himself to be taken into a building. Hatred for this creatures and anger at myself flared inside me. The men came out, and went into another building, muttering. I ran along the side of the building and realized that I could see inside. I kept running, and finally I saw Slate. I kicked the wall, and Slate turned around. He came very close, his eyes wide. His voice was muffled, but it was so good to hear it.  
  
"Magick Thunder? DAMMIT! What are you doing here? I didn't get captured for nothing! I got captured to save the herd! Dammit, Magick, go back!"  
  
"I'm not going without you," I said simply. He glared at me through whatever it was I could see him through. I ran a ways back; I had a plan. I ran, full force, into the side of the structure. There was a slight cracking sound, but nothing else.  
  
"Dammit, I'm not strong enough," I muttered to myself. A pure red stallion appeared next to me. HE LOOKS STRONG, I thought. NOT AS STRONG AS THE STALLIONS BACK HOME, BUT STRONG ENOUGH TO BREAK DOWN THIS DAMN THING. The stallion ran back, and his body connected with the side. There was a slight crack in the side, but not big enough for Slate to be able to break through it, even with all his weight against the side. The stallion looked at me.  
  
"Come on, son, let's break your friend out of that hellhole," he said. 


	8. Confused hearts

Sorry it's taken so long to add another chapter! My friend has been bothering me to add chapters to my Pirates of the Caribbean fanfiction, and she's paying me a dollar a chapter, and I added 5, so I get 5 bucks and she's busy for a while... LoL. Onto the story now, HAHAHA!  
  
I looked at him quizzically. We ran back, and connected with the side of the building, full force. There was a loud crack, and Slate pushed against the weakened wall, and he stood before us. The stallion looked at him, and me, his brown eyes shining. The humans were coming, and we tried to bolt, but the red stallion kept us still.  
  
"They will not see us." The men went crazy when they saw that Slate wasn't there, but didn't see us, to our amazement. They got back in the big smelly thing and drove off. The red stallion decided to introduce himself to us.  
  
"My name is Devil's Remedy," he said. I took a step back, and glared at him.  
  
"You're sick," I snapped. Slate was looking at me quizzically, but I was glaring at the red stallion. He smiled at me.  
  
"Magick Thunder, I'm your father."  
  
"Prove it," I growled.  
  
"Son, I know about Lilypad. She is my niece. Her father is my brother, Hellfire. He is jealous of you, because he sees how powerfully you've been built, and he is afraid that you will overtake him. He is also Midnight Angel's father, that is why they look so much alike. Her mother was Lily's mother's sister. Her name was Midnight Rain, and her sister, Lily's mother, was Midnight Storm. Midnight Rain always called her a little storm. That's how she got her name. I know of your rivalry with Slate, and I'm proud of you for coming here and rescuing him. Do you need more?" he asked patiently. I shook my head. I stepped up and wrapped my neck in my father's. Slate was just watching us disbelievingly. We unwrapped necks, and he looked straight into my eyes.  
  
"Son, when you and Slate go back to the herd, follow the biggest Star you see. It will lead you home," he instructed me. I nodded, and, all too soon, he was gone. Slate was gaping at me, openmouthed. I smiled at him and told him to come along. It was now dark outside, and I looked into the sky and saw a big, shiny star. I followed it, Slate trotting lazily next to me. Finally, after what seemed like hours, he asked to stop. I gladly agreed, and we nibbled at a patch of grass in awkward silence.  
  
"Magick Thunder, who was that you were talking to back there?" Slate asked suddenly. I looked up at him and sighed.  
  
"I was talking to...myself. Yeah. That's it. I was talking to me," I replied. Slate shrugged, and we continued nibbling. Finally, we were both ready to move on. We trotted slowly down the dusty road, and Slate decided to talk again.  
  
"Magick, thanks for coming to get me."  
  
"It's...no problem. Really. Um... can I ask you a question?" I asked.  
  
"You just did," he retorted. I sighed and looked back at him. He laughed.  
  
"I'm just joking. Go ahead." I smiled at him.  
  
"How come you risked yourself for me?" I asked. He came up next to me, and we fell in step with one another.  
  
"Magick, you're well built. Very well built. And strong! I knew that you could lead the herd better than I can. They were about to capture you! I could not let that happen. You're the born leader of the herd, Magick, and I had to save you, even if it meant letting them catch me. But I must say, I am glad you came and got me. They kept hitting me with that thing, man does that sting!" I laughed. Slate smiled at me, and we trotted farther in silence. Were Slate and I becoming friends? I looked over at him, and he smiled at me. He was very powerful himself. I noticed, a bit guiltily, that some of the wounds I had inflicted on him had left scars. He saw me looking.  
  
"Magick, don't worry about that. You fought fair. I shouldn't have challenged you in the first place. I knew there was no way I could win against you." All of a sudden he stopped, and so did I.  
  
"Magick, what do you say we put out differences behind us and just move on? Like mature horses?" he asked. I smiled at him.  
  
"You have a deal." We trotted along some more, making idle chitchat, but really just trying to find our way home. We came across a stream, and welcomed the rest, as well as the cool drink. When we had quenched our thirst, we continued on our way. It was getting to be light out now, so Slate and I quickly found refuge in a very long, thick forest. We needed to stay there until sunset, because that's when the stars would come out again. We took turns sleeping, and, when it was my turn again, I fell asleep quickly, only to be awoken about five minutes later by Slate. I looked at him groggily, but that's when the sound of hoof beats met my ears. I listened closely, and I heard voices. One, a soft, sweet voice, was now talking.  
  
"But what if he didn't find him! What if they caught him, too?! What if... oh, geez, what if I lost him!" the voice was crying now. Another soft, soothing voice took up talking.  
  
"You didn't lose him, Ice, don't think like that. We will find Slate, AND Magick Thunder. There is nothing to worry about, honey. I'm sure they are both fine."  
  
"Angel, are you sure?" said a frightened voice, which seemed to be cracking.  
  
"Yes, Dream, I'm sure," said a reassuring voice.  
  
"Angel, you're the best girlfriend a colt could have," said the first male voice we could hear. Then came a playful whicker.  
  
"Oh, really? I think Chesapeake is better," said another male voice, which was who the whicker had come from.  
  
"Excuse me, but can we stop for a while? My fillies are getting tired," said a mature female voice, "and I see some nice woods over there." The hoof beats stopped, and then there was rustling. I felt a painful nip in my shoulder, and Slate tucked behind a large boulder. I joined him. We looked out and, to our amazement, Midnight's Angel, Ice, Poison, Chesapeake, Dream, Copper, Phantom, Moonshine, Midnight Raven, and Black Sunshine all pushed their way into the woods. The twins immediately laid down, exhausted. Their mother laid down next to them. Ice and Dream were busy worrying, and Midnight's Angel was telling them that everything was OK. Phantom had his neck around Angel's, and Copper and Chesapeake were whispering to each other, love very present in their eyes. Poison was just standing there, her head held high.  
  
"I smell him," she stated. No one heard her, so she said it again, louder this time.  
  
"I smell him." Ice and Dream turned to her.  
  
"Who?" they asked in unison.  
  
"Magick," was her reply. She took small, careful steps, so as not to lose my scent in the air. Ice and Dream followed closely, eyeing her hopefully, and looking around. She came upon the boulder, and gave one final sniff.  
  
"He's here." Ice and Dream both snapped, and ran to the other side of the boulder, and there we were. They both practically pounced on me, whuffing noses with me, wrapping their necks in mine, squealing like a pair of newborn piglets. Finally, that was over, and I stepped out. Phantom's neck was immediately gone from around Angel's neck, and he was reared in front of me. He was just so excited that I was OK. Copper smiled at me from beside Chesapeake. I whuffed noses with my aunt, and looked at my adorable little sleeping cousins. That's when I heard another pair of hoof beats. They must have heard the girls squealing, because they wasted no time in coming down. One, a tall, muscular bay stallion with a large white star on his head, and a younger one, about our age, maybe a little older, who was a paint. He was white, with caramel poured all over him.  
  
"My name is Star," the bay snapped. Chesapeake giggled, but stopped when he sent a piercing glare her way. She snuggled closer to Copper.  
  
"This is my son. His name is Pierce. I cannot care for him any longer. Please, I ask you to care for him," Star said. I nodded.  
  
"Follow me," he said. He turned, and began to trot down through the trees. We shared a glance, and followed him. My aunt Moonshine was a little sluggish, because my cousins didn't appreciate being woken up after such a short break and were being a little bratty. Finally, they just sauntered along, and, two days later (we stopped for my cousins a lot, and finally Slate decided to carry one of them on his back, and Star carried the other,) we were back home. How we got there, I will never know. Star said that this was where he was born, and he thought that this would be the ideal place to have a herd. On the way, I had seen that Poison was slowly falling in love with Slate. At first, she just looked at him and sighed. Now, her eyes were glazed over, and she followed him around, not really caring what her posture was like, love in her eyes. Ice, I noticed, was talking to Pierce a lot. She seemed to be falling for him. I was so jealous. I like Ice. I want her to be my lead mare. If I get the herd. I walked over to a tree, and I stood, welcoming it's shade, and thinking. I was looking out, over the herd, and then I saw that Dream was looking at me. That's when I remembered that Ice said that she was in love with me. She saw me catch her eye, and she smiled. She walked over, and she leaned against me. I blew gently on her neck.  
  
"Magick, what's going on?" she asked. I looked at her, puzzled.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked. She looked at me.  
  
"You know what I mean. What's going on between us?" she leaned in more and touched her nose to mine. "Magick, I love you. I don't know what's going on between us, if we are falling in love, or if I'm just falling more and more in love with you." I looked deeply into her gorgeous brown eyes. She had filled out, before she was this skinny thing, but now she had some more meat on her bones, and I must say she was a lot prettier. She had gotten darker, now she was more like me. I nuzzled her neck, and we just stood in silence. I was watching Ice, who had just touched noses with Pierce. Since Slate and I were now friends, he seemed to be my biggest worry. Not to mention he was a year older than the rest of us. Dream was talking to me.  
  
"Magick? Magick, you jerk, are you even listening to me?" her eyes followed my gaze, and they landed on Ice. She gasped, and she began to cry.  
  
"You love ICE!" she screamed. She ran away from me, looking very, very hurt and angry.  
  
Rainbow paradise- OK um... the story, although it is about Magick Thunder who, yes, is a colt, it is called the 'Forgotten Filly' because Star Dance was the forgotten filly. Everyone forgot that the Black impregnated Precious Wonder, and, since she had Star Dance, a filly, that's where the title comes from. Also, about the father thing. In chapter four, it didn't sink in that he was dead. He was side tracked, and he was still trying to understand the concept of 'putting down.' In chapter five, she tells him again, and this time he reacts. His mind is clear, and he's angry. Also, let me tell you something. I wanted to wait until later in the story to tell people, but I think I can tell you- Magick has some hidden ability to contact the spirits of his mother and father subconsciously, and he can only do it when he really needs them. His mother appeared to him to keep him from jumping because he didn't know his father, and Magick Thunder needed gentle persuasion. I hope that cleared some things up for you.  
  
Any more questions, please let me know. I've probably lost all my reviewers by now, but if anyone new comes around, PLEASE, feel free to review. I love you all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bye :-*  
  
-Creativekitten622 


	9. Staying a Stallion

Wow, this is like foreign to me... I haven't updated in so long and I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry! I've been having keyboard trouble, and my dad FINALLY got a wireless one that works, so I am updating... OK, my eager fans, here we go! By the way, I have one little note to say to someone. Don't mind me... Black Eagle- Hey! I'm SOO glad you like my story. I am like IN LOVE with Spirit, that is what gave me the inspiration to write this story. I really really enjoy it. Your last chapter was amazing, as always, and I must say, UPDATE SOON! OK, on with Chapter Nine, my adoring peoples :-D  
  
"No. Dream. DREAM!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. She just continued running. Ice looked at her, and then she looked at me. She walked over.  
  
"Magick, don't worry about Dream. She practically killed herself when you were gone. The entire herd was worried, we all thought you had been captured. That's why we came. Phantom was the one who originally wanted to go, but then Angel decided to go, and eventually the whole herd, even your aunt and cousins, were in. Dream and I drove each other and Angel crazy talking about how we thought you were captured. Finally, we all left, and, if your aunt hadn't piped up, I don't think we would have stopped and found you." I just stared at her.  
  
"Ice, do you still love me?" I saw a flicker of confusion in her eyes before she forced a smile.  
  
"Of course I do, Magick." She leaned against me, and all seemed right in the world. Her warm body was all I needed to take away any pain in my life....  
  
Then I saw him. Pierce. He was looking right at her with pure hatred in his eyes.  
  
"And Pierce?" I asked her slowly. Her head turned in slow motion, and I could see that there was something she was going to tell me, whether she wanted to or not.  
  
"Um... Magick... about Pierce..."  
  
"Yes?" I asked, wishing she would hurry up and tell me so I could heal faster, if I ever could, that is.  
  
"He's my cousin. His father is my mother's brother. I never saw my uncle, but he remembers seeing my mother. Magick, you may think I was falling in love with him, but I'm not. He's family, and he's so funny. He doesn't like you much, though. Magick... god this feels like déjà vu, but... Pierce was talking about a battle."  
  
"Oh god," I said. I was looking down at Pierce, and as soon as he saw this, he was up the hill and in my face, his eyes burning with a fury I had never seen before, even when Slate was my main enemy. I was very honestly scared of Pierce. He was strong, muscular, and he was three years old. He could easily have ripped a two year old into a million pieces with one hoof... if that two year old wasn't me. This battle was not going to be like the other battles I'd had... well, the one with Slate. This was serious. I was ready to fight in a second. I jumped back, my ears pressed flat against my head, and we both reared. We charged each other, and in a blind fury I ran at the white thing in front of me and bit it. Hard. But... the .shriek I heard was not from a male... it was from a female. My eyes immediately unclouded and I looked at the horse in front of me. Ice's beautiful white coat was already drenched in blood and more was coming fast. I watched in horror as the white filly fell to the ground. While I stared at her, a huge weight was thrown upon me, and Pierce was clawing off patches of my gray skin. He didn't care that his own cousin was bleeding, dying. All he wanted to do was fight, fight until the death... mine or his. This battle was fierce... and I wasn't sure if either one of us would come out alive.  
  
A/N Hope you likes this chapter... April Fools! HAHA. OK, I'm done now.  
  
I was back in Pierce's face before he knew what was happening. He fell back, and I grabbed my chance. I grabbed his neck in my teeth and began kicking him as many times as I could before he redeemed himself. He did so quickly, but not before he had many long gashes on his back and legs. He rammed hard into my neck, and sank his teeth in deep. Our feet were on the ground, so I reared, throwing him off. He flew five yards away, a distance regained. He was lying on his back. He looked already dead. The scent of his blood filled my nostrils, and it made me sick. I backed away, and ran over to Ice, my back to Pierce's body.  
  
Bad idea.  
  
Very bad idea.  
  
He was up and over to me before I could realize that Ice was dying. He knocked me over. I was quickly back on my sore, bloody legs, but this bought him time. His hooves connected with my already bashed up right leg, and a sickening crack echoed throughout the meadow. As my back hit the sweet grass that I loved to dearly I thought "I'm going to die."  
  
My eyes flew open, and a world of white was around me. A lot of clicks and beeps filled my ears. My eyes focused, and I began thrashing around. Two two-leggers came up to me. One of them (a female, I think), began talking to me.  
  
"Hey, boy. Shh, it's okay." She turned to the other one. "Mack, get this horse sedated." He left, and returned with a long pointy thing with a pretty liquid inside. He moved to my rear, gliding his hands over my smooth coat the whole way so I knew where he was. I felt a sharp prick in my hock, and a horrible tightness around the prick. I began to feel sleepy, but I didn't fall asleep. As I was in this dreamlike state, thoughts began to fill my mind. I had been fighting Pierce... ICE! Was Ice okay? Oh, dear lord, if Ice isn't okay I'd like to die, please! I- my eyes locked on her. She was lying down in a room separate from mine. There were all these little things sticking out of her body, and I felt hatred at myself for ever having hurt her. I bowed my head, and continued looking around. I could see a large, horse-like body under a sheet. I stepped forward to nudge the sheet with my nose, and then whinnied in surprise. I looked down at my leg. There was a large, hard thing on it and it hurt. I was hardly aware of it when one of the two-leggers (the one called Mack) stepped up and pulled the cover back, revealing Pierce's lifeless body. My body became paralyzed with shock. I bowed my head. I gingerly tried stepping on my leg again. It wasn't so bad when I expected the pain. It wasn't pain, exactly, it was just a pang that made me jump and sent a shiver down my spine. Mack saw this, and yelled. the female ran in. Mack took hold of the thing on my head (I hadn't even known anything was there!) and he led me outside slowly. I began to get frisky when he kept stopping. I wanted out! But... when we got out, I wish I had never woken up.  
  
My entire herd was there. Mack was looking at me expectantly. I thought maybe he wanted to see me run and interact with my herd.  
  
But I just stood there and hung my head. I was ashamed. My entire herd had been caught! It made me sick to see Dream and Angel trotting around like they'd been tame their whole lives. Slate, Copper, and Phantom (to my surprise) were standing in a corner. Poison and my aunt were standing together, watching the twins play. I felt a sharp snap on my rear, and I began to walk slowly around. When I reached the fence separating the herd from me, all movement stopped. Angel and Dream stopped midstep, and put their hooves down. Poison and my aunt closed their mouths, and the twins stopped rolling. They just stood. And stared at me. I looked back at the humans. They, too, were just staring. I began to walk but the awkward silence ensued. A very shrill whinny from inside the building took the humans away, leaving me there alone. Everyone was watching me closely, except my aunt Moonshine who looked beat. I walked over to her.  
  
"Aunt Moonshine, I'm so sorry! I-" She shook her head.  
  
"My name is not Moonshine anymore. It's Sunglow. The twins are Devilray and Dark Rose." Poison walked over.  
  
"I'm now Toxin. Angel is Cocoa, Dream is Memory, Slate is Black Magick, Phantom is Popcorn, Copper is Cooper."  
  
"And Ice?" I asked quietly.  
  
"Pearl... but they don't think she will be pulling through." She whispered the last part. I hung my head.  
  
"What happened? I mean... why are we here? I should have died out there." A smile crossed her normally serious face.  
  
"Black Magick saved us. He ran and ran and ran.. right into the arms of humans. He gave them a run for their money... right back to the herd. Pierce was put down this morning, he attacked a man. You and Pearl were in pretty bad shape. They took us all, and we didn't fight... Black Magick's orders."  
  
"So... he got you caught?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do I have a new name?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Final Wish."  
  
"Why do Slate and I have double names?"  
  
"Slate is fast, he proved that. And they know you can either race or show. The rest of us are going to be sold or become lesson horses."  
  
"Do you know who goes where?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well?" She sighed.  
  
"I'm going to be sold, Sunglow is going to become a lesson horse, the twins will be sold, Memory is going to be sold, Popcorn is going to become a lesson horse, Cocoa will be sold and Cooper will be a lesson horse. Black Magick will also be sold, and so will you. When you heal."  
  
"What about Ice?"  
  
"PEARL will stay here for now, she may never be the same. Another thing..." she trailed off.  
  
"What?"  
  
"They are going to geld Cooper and Popcorn."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Geld them... they can't sire foals. Humans don't use stallions for lesson horses, and they aren't good enough to compete."  
  
"But Slate and I?"  
  
"Staying stallions."  
  
"And what's with Dream and Angel? Why are they so happy?"  
  
"They're already sold to the same famous stable that turns out excellent show horses."  
  
"Do you know where you're going?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Same stable."  
  
"And the fillies?"  
  
"Racing stable."  
  
"Slate?"  
  
"Same stable."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"No one's been allowed to see you yet." I was shaking by now. This was too much to handle. I turned around to see a very tired looking Ice at the end of a rope. A weak smile crossed her face and I heard Poison gasp. I took a step towards her and she took a step towards me. We couldn't restrain ourselves any longer and we ran. I ignored my leg, which miraculously didn't hurt one bit. It actually felt better than when I was home.  
  
Home.  
  
Ice and I stopped and whuffed noses about a million times. I snuffled her soft white mane with my nose. The humans came up and took her rope. They led her over to our herd.  
  
"ICE!" Slate yelled.  
  
"It's Pearl," Dream snapped at him.  
  
"Yes, little miss goody-two-shoes tame pony," he spat back. She glared at him. Two of the humans walked up and attached ropes to Dream and Angel. They were led inside and, five minutes later, they came back out with stuff all over their bodies (A/N the tack :-D) and the humans on their backs. They honestly acted like they had always been tame. I watched as they were led into a ring. The rider on Dream's back gently nudged her side and Dream jumped into a beautiful canter. The rider led her around the ring a few times before heading her at a jump and making her go a little faster.  
  
"Poison, they're-"  
  
"Toxin."  
  
"Whatever. Poison, that human is going to kill Dream!"  
  
"Number one, Wish, Memory's rider's name is Ingrid. Number two, Memory is a very skilled jumper. Watch." I turned my head and watched Dream sail easily over a three foot jump.  
  
"Po- Toxin, how long have we been here?"  
  
"Six months." More humans came and took my herd away. One human came up to me. I was led back inside, and stuff was put on my back, and my face. It was uncomfortable and I hated it. Then a huge weight fell on top of my back and I went nuts. I began to run as fast as I could around the place I was in. The weight on my back lifted, and I could only feel it on my neck. HA, I thought, I'M RUNNING THEM OFF MY BACK! But when I finally stopped, the weight fell on my back again. A man was leaning on a slab of wood, and he looked very happy. He walked in, and offered his limb to the thing on my back. It jumped off, and I could see that it was a human.  
  
"Final Wish, this is Danielle. She will be your rider. She will respect you as long as you cooperate."  
  
Cooperate.  
  
With a HUMAN??  
  
Not with my lines.  
  
I was staying a stallion, and there wasn't a thing anyone could do to stop me. 


	10. Sorry :

Hey everyone. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in so long… but you need to understand- I had been really busy. My friends were all having problems, two of my friends had babies, my uncle was sick, just a lot of crappola…. Then, my computer starts being weird so… my dad has this computer guru guy come out and he deletes everything… and I don't have my fanfic backed up. So, I lost all the chapters that I was wrapping up. I just got finished recently with summer school and with the acting camp I was at, so now I really have time to try to re-write my fanfiction. I know that all you loyal readers out there will understand… I mean doesn't it happen to everyone?

Sorry that there isn't any update in the story, but I am posting this as the next chapter in all my stories so y'all know what's happened.

Kisses all around!

:Bummed:

Creativekitten622


	11. Meeting Her

Hello, my dear readers. I am so TERRIBLY sorry that I haven't updated in so long! Please let me explain… We got a new computer, and it has Microsoft Works Word Processor, and doesn't accept documents from that application! So I've not been able to update until now because my dad FINALLY got his laptop fixed… over a year later. Terribly sorry! But, absence makes the heart grow fonder, no? Lol… Would posting 3 chappies in one day make it up to y'all? Let's hope so. Lol… Okay, okay, on to the long awaited Chapter 10!

Chapter 10- Meeting… Her 3

Day. Night. Day. Night. I was in my stupid stall with all the stupid other horses around me. I was very bitter, to say the very least. A female human that wasn't Danni (as I'd come to know my rider as) appeared at the half door of my stall and began to massage my nose. A male came and clipped a lead rope to my halter.

Impressive, huh?

"Toxin" taught me all the terms.

Big whoop…. Not…

Anyways, this man opens the door to my stall and begins to lead me out of the barn.

"G'bye, Final Wish!" Poison called.

"Bye! Where'm I going!"

"HOME!" I would not go without a fight. I reared, and the lady dropped my rope. I stood there, my nostrils flaring. The woman looked at me, confused.

"Sam?" she said. The man looked under my belly and shook his head.

"He's a stallion." The lady let go of my rope, disappointed, and he took me back to my stall.

"Nice way to blow it, Final Wish," Poison snapped.

"Blow what? I'm staying here, for now. I'm not going to be anyone's pretty little pony," I replied. A dark haired man came into my stall and began to run his hands along my body, my legs (which were healed, thank you very much!) and all else before leaving and doing the same to a few other horses in the row. He came back to my stall, pulled a large wad of green stuff (A/N it's Moolah ) out of his pocket and put it in a cubby by my stall before taking a hold of my lead rope, opening the door, and leading me out. Danni was watching, and she gave me a look that told me to behave. Although I resented her, I still loved those damned sugar cubes…

But I was not going to let him take me without a fight. I was about to rear, but a lovely scent filled my nostrils. I turned around, and there she stood- Ice. I couldn't buck or rear without hurting her. I was put on a trailer, and so was Ice. I hung my head low as the door closed.

"Hi! My name is Sunshine!" I looked next to me and saw a gorgeous golden dun filly.

"I'm Magick Thunder," I said halfheartedly.

"Nice to meet you." We began talking, and I really began to like her and enjoy her company. There was a bang, and I heard a fellow horse yawn.

"Morning, Sunshine," came a voice. Sunshine nodded.

"Magick Thunder, meet my friend Piñata." I looked across, and smiled at the lovely paint. I began to talk to them, and I introduced them to Ice, who simply snorted and turned her head away from them. A horse with a shaggy black mane shoved his head over his stall door. Sunshine and Piñata both closed their mouths and shrunk back into the darkness of their stalls.

"Sunshine," he snapped.

"Yes…?"

"You are no longer allowed to talk to that simpleton," he growled, looking at me.

"Simpleton? Excuse me, but I-"

"Magick," Sunshine whispered harshly. "Shut up."

"No, Sunshine, let the colt speak his mind," he said.

"You don't know me, so don't judge me. And I am going to talk to whomever I want to talk to. And if you don't like it, too bad. I don't answer to anybody."

At this time, the trailer came to a very abrupt stop, and he was taken off. He snarled something to Sunshine under his breath, and as soon as he was off Sunshine and Piñata let out a long sigh of relief.

"Who was that jerk?"

"He was the lead stallion at my stable. He thinks that Piñata and I belong to him."

"You don't belong to anyone." She smiled at me, and we went over a bump. She whispered something that I couldn't exactly understand, but I think it was something along the lines of "If you play your cards right, maybe I'll belong to you." She closed her eyes and fell asleep, the ghost of a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Magick?" I looked over. Piñata was speaking to me.

"Yes?"

"Promise me that you will take good care of us. Sunshine and I aren't used to being someone's mares… and I'm a little scared." I smiled at her.

"No worries, Piñata. I don't consider you my mares. Not at all. Because although I want to remain a stallion, I'm still becoming very tame." I looked at Sunshine. "But that was before meeting… her."


	12. Those Damned Sugar Cubes

Chapter 11-- Those Damn Sugar Cubes!

When we arrived at the stable, Ice immediately went to the fence and just stood there. Sunshine, Piñata and I decided to stretch our legs. I approached Ice.

"Ice, don't you want to stretch your legs?" She gave me a look of such pure hatred that I just walked away without saying another word. We ran around the pasture about four times before we were ready to just settle down. Sunny (as I began to call her) and Piñata went to the far end of the pasture to rest, and I approached Ice again.

"Ice, what's the matter?"

"Magick, do you still love me?" she blurted. I was taken aback, and I had to think for a moment.

"Y-yes, of course I do." She looked me right in the eye.

"Then knock off playing with Sunshine and Piñata. If you love me, you love ME. Not those other, prettier, younger, unwounded fillies." She turned away from me and began to munch the grass. I just sighed, and went over to the middle of the field, halfway between them, and ate some grass.

"Magick?" came the whisper. My eyes opened.

"What?" I muttered sleepily.

"I'm sorry." At that moment I knew it was Ice speaking. "I was really upset from the whole day… I'm very sorry."

"Don't worry your pretty little self over it. It's fine."

"Thank you, Magick."

"You're welcome, Ice. G'night."

"G'night, Magick. I love you."

"I love you, too."

After two month of being at this new stable I felt myself becoming bitter again. I had a new rider, Jasmine, and she hated me. She used a crop that stung my rear, and I had bruises from where she'd used it. She ran me too long and too hard and she was just a very bad rider, if only just for me. She also rode a mare called Red, and Red loved her. Said she was the most gentle, sweet, caring rider she'd ever had. She said Jasmine gave her apples, and carrots sometimes but everyday she got sugar cubes.

Sugar cubes. Those damned things that made me love Danni even though I resented her for riding me.

That's when I realized-- I was becoming tame. When I'd first come to the stable I'd refused to let them even touch me, and now I let Jasmine hop onto my back every morning, even though she hated me.

I trotted over to where Sunshine was standing. We whuffed noses.

"What's up, Magick? You look upset."

"Sunshine, I want you to escape with me."

"What?"

"Escape. Will you escape with me?"

"Why- what- MAGICK!"

"What?"

"Are you nuts? You can't escape!"

"I need to. And I want you to come with me."

"Why wou-"

"I think I'm falling in love with you. That's why. Now, yes or no? Don't think, just answer."

"Yes. I mean, Magick, I-"

"Good. We escape in three nights, when the there is no moon. Notify Piñata, and I'll notify Ice."

"Ice is coming?" Ice and Sunshine had never really gotten along. Ice was not very social since coming, and Sunshine resented her snootiness.

"Yes. Ice is coming. Now got tell Pinny and NO ONE ELSE." She turned around and walked towards Piñata, and I went over to Ice.

"Hello," I said to her.

"Hello."

"I have a question for you." Ice made her four-year-old body look as big as possible, and let her mane fall into her face.

"Yes?"

"Will you come with Sunshine, Piñata, and I in three nights?" She shook her mane out of her face, looking a little annoyed.

"And where are you going?"

"Escaping."

"Escaping!" she yelled. Red looked over at us, seeming interested. I gave her a meaningful glance.

"Yes, Ice. Escaping. Will you come. Yes or no, don't think."

"I'm coming."

"Good." I just turned away from her, and walked away. I saw that, although her body was turned away from me, Red's eyes had been on me. She knew we were going to escape. She saw me approaching, and began to chat up the nearest horse, which happened to be her two-year-old filly Lisa. I just walked away, and began to plot the exact escape.

Finally the night was here. I waited until the rest of the horses were settled into their stalls for the night before Sunshine and I started nudging the locks on our doors.

"Ice? Start nudging the lock." At the moment I got out, Red began to whinny very loud and kick her stall. Ice and Sunshine both couldn't open their doors, and I was stuck choosing between the two.

The mare that I had always wanted to be mine, but had changed?

Or the new mare that I had only known a few months?

Sunshine made the decision for me. She gave me a very strict look, and then glanced at Ice. She was telling me to help Ice and get out of there. I kicked the lock on Ice's door and it swung open. We ran out the door just as the front was opening. We ran down a trail in the back of the barn, and ran in the mud and pouring rain down a path.

"Ice! Run in the grass! In the mud they can track our prints!" We ran into the grass, and I found a large, hidden cave that Ice and I went into. Two horses galloped by us, and Ice and I grabbed our chance to go back and get Sunshine and Piñata. We emerged from the cave, and there in my face stood Sunny and Pinny.

"How did you guys get here?"

"Don't ask questions, let's get out of here!" We ran and ran and ran, until we were far far away from the stable. I looked up to the sky, and followed the big star for a long time. So long that the sky began to turn pink. We continued to run and we came to a patch of mud, which I chose to ignore. We ran across it, and Ice slipped and fell… right on her leg that had never fully healed from the accident.


	13. Old Friends

Chapter 12-- Old Friends

Once again, in just a matter of hours, I was torn. There was Ice, my first love, the mare I had always hoped to make mine… Then, there was Sunshine, the beautiful golden dun mare I now loved.

"Just come with me," I muttered. Ice gingerly stood up, and limped along, her legs still weak from the long gallop. There was a wide island of rocks ahead that I wanted to avoid if at all possible. I looked ahead, and, in the far distance, there as a spit of land just big enough for a horse to cross.

"Come on. There's a strip up there, but we need to run, because we don't know how close behind us the humans are."

"But, Thunder, I-"

"Ice, this is a test. If you can't do this… then you **are **meant to be a stable mare."

"Oh Magick…" she leaned up against me. "I love you, don't you understand."

"Ice, I **do** understand. But I can't stay at a stable. I'm wild… and so are you. But if you can't keep up with us… then you are meant to be a broodmare." Ice looked crushed.

"I understand." I heard a shrill whinny in the distance, and I looked up. There was a large group of horses galloping towards us. I could barely make out a dark bay and a gray mare before he and his fifteen mares stood before me. I looked at them and saw the smiling face of-

"DREAM!" She ran to me, and we snuffed noses.

"I've missed you!"

"Step away from my mare," I heard voice say. I looked up.

"Excuse me?"

"Step away from **my **mare." He was large, black, and intimidating. I looked behind him and saw two more familiar faces- Chesapeake and Poison.

"Meet my herd," Dream muttered. There were some very beautiful mares with him- a cream colored mare, a light gold mare, and more that I couldn't even describe. I saw a large gash on Dream's belly that appeared to be in the midst of healing, and even though he was 5 and I was about 3, I challenged him.

"My name is Rico, and I accept your challenge."

"Magick, what are you DOING!" Sunshine whispered harshly.

"Winning myself some new mares," I whispered back as Rico charged at me. My mind went numb. I rose up onto my hind legs and threw all my weight at Rico. I screamed, and my hoof connected with his face, leaving a long, bloody gash. I wanted to go for his chest, but I didn't want to let my guard down. I sank my teeth into his neck, and I felt his hoof against my side. I swung my body away, and let go of his neck, and had skin in my mouth. He had a huge gash on his neck, and I felt proud. We went back up on our legs, and that's when it happened- he fell over. He just… fell over. I stood over him, confused.

"What the hell are you doing?" I snapped.

"I… ohh… I…"

"What?"

"I have…" a red mare ran to him.

"Rico, is it colic?"

"Oh, Rena, I think so."

"There's nothing we can do for you… you're going to die."

"Good fight… little pony… you take them…" And, with that, the mighty Rico closed his eyes. "Go."

"I, obviously, am Rena," said the red mare.

"I'm Snickers," said a dark bay mare with lots of caramel, brown, and white.

"I'm Shimmer," said a gold mare.

"I'm Peanut," said the light gold mare.

"I'm Pure Existence," said a silver mare.

"I'm Gwenivere," said a chestnut mare.

"I'm Claire," said a mare with black and white spots.

"I'm Magnet," said a black mare.

"I'm Firefly," said a red mare with a white sock and a white star on her head.

"I'm Simple Pleasure," said the cream colored mare.

"I'm Bounce," said an excitable dark gray mare.

"And this is Ruby," Rena said, stepping away from the three year old. "She's mine."

"Understood. I am Magick Thunder, Piñata, Sunshine, and Ice. I will care well for you."

"Let's just go," Rena snarled.

"Fine." I broke into a gallop toward the strip of grass.

"MAGICK THUNDER!" I stopped.

"Yes?"

"Why don't we cross here?" Ice asked, embarrassed.

"It's easier up here." They all galloped up to me, except Ice, who was trotting. I saw Sunshine stop, and go back to her.

See why I love her?

"What's with her?" Magnet asked nastily.

"She's injured. Sunshine's just keeping her company," I said, glaring at her. Magnet yawned.

"How sweet."

When they finally caught up, I decided to send Ice across first, since she was hurt. Now that I was here, I realized how dangerous it was- it was muddy, narrow, and the rocks on both sides were extremely jagged. She began to cross, and when she was halfway across I sent Bounce. They all went over fine, up until I sent Magnet across. She was trying to look cute for me as she went across, and she slipped. I watched in horror as she fell over and a rock pierced her side.

"MAGNET!" I ran to her, my legs sliding a bit in the mud. "Are you alright? Can you stand?" She was struggling, but she got up.

"I'm fine," she snapped. Her side was bleeding badly.

"Let me just-"

"No. Let's continue." The last two mares, Rena and Ruby, came across and we continued.

"Where exactly are you taking us?" Pure Existence asked.

"Home," I replied.

"I'm a racehorse, you know. Me and Simple Pleasure."

"That's nice." She fell back into the herd, and Dream came up.

"Hey, Magick."

"Hey."

"I missed you so much!"

"I missed you, too. How did you get out?"

"I broke out with Chesapeake and Poison. They used me as a racehorse… I was so dumb before, and so were Chessie and Poison. We thought barn life would be great… but it was horrid."

"Tell me about it. I brought some mares from my barn with me that wanted to come along… it might have been a bad idea… Ice got hurt, but Sunshine and Piñata seem to be doing well."

"Yeah… we had a head stallion when we broke out, but when we met up with Rico and his clan, Rico challenged Ambitions, and we became his. But then you found us and I'm so glad you did. Magick, the reason I wanted to talk to you is… well… when we find somewhere to call home… I want a baby."

I looked at her, and she smiled at me.

"This is going to sound silly, because I never planned to see you again in my life, but… Magick Thunder, I've been saving myself for you. Peanut, Shimmer, Firefly, they're expecting Rico's foals. He wanted to get me pregnant, but I told him I felt too young. But I don't. I'm ready to be a mother, Magick. The mother of your colt or filly. Please?" I smiled.

"I can't wait."


End file.
